Aku Sayang Abang
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Rama begitu menyayangi Andi, abang satu-satunya. Walaupun Andi sering berbicara kasar padanya, Rama tahu abangnya juga sayang padanya.


**Aku Sayang Abang**

**The Raid © Gareth Evans**

**Andi dan Rama**

* * *

><p>Sang bulan telah menampakkan wujudnya di hamparan langit luas di luar sana. Begitu menyejukkan hati banyak orang. Tetapi hal seperti itu tidak dirasakan oleh Andi yang sedari tadi tampak gelisah dengan kehadiran sang bulan. Bukan, dia bukan ingin berubah menjadi serigala ganteng atau manusia macan karena munculnya bulan. Rama adalah alasan dibalik segala kegelisahan Andi. Sudah pukul tujuh malam namun Rama belum kunjung pulang.<p>

"Cepat cari ! Kamu sudah diperintahkan untuk jagain adikmu tapi yang terjadi kamu tidak tahu kemana adikmu pergi. Kamu belum pantas menjadi lelaki. Kamu tidak mempunyai tanggungjawab sedikit pun." Perintah seorang lelaki paruh baya terdengar mutlak dan tak dapat dibantah.

Begitulah perintah yang diberikan bapak Andi ketika mendapati Rama tidak kunjung pulang dari bermain. Tidak mengherankan jika bapaknya marah besar pada Andi karena dia sudah diberi tanggungjawab namun dia tidak bisa menjaganya.

Tetapi itu semua bukan salah Andi sepenuhnya. Salahkan juga Rama yang bermain tak ingat waktu. Padahal sebelum pergi bermain, Andi sudah memperingati Rama agar tidak main jauh-jauh dan pulang sebelum magrib. Dan yang terjadi Rama tidak balik ke rumah tepat waktu.

Sejujurnya kalau Andi mau menemani Rama bermain pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini. Tugas yang menumpuk alasan dibalik Andi tidak dapat menemani Rama.

Andi sudah mencari Rama ke seluruh tempat yang sering adiknya kunjungi. Hasilnya nihil, Andi tidak dapat menemukan Rama. Jika dia pulang dengan tangan hampa maka yang terjadi bapaknya akan memarahi habis-habisan atau hal terburuk yang terjadi Andi akan diberi pukulan yang cukup menyakitkan.

Dalam hati Andi terus berdoa dan berharap agar Rama segera ditemukan dan dia dapat terbebas dari hukuman yang diberikan oleh bapaknya. Mungkin jika Rama ditemukan dia akan memberikan pelajaran pada adik kecilnya yang sudah membuat Andi susah seperti ini.

Kini Andi melewati jalanan yang cukup sepi. Jarang sekali orang yang berlalu lalang melewati jalan ini. Di sepanjang jalan, tepatnya di sebelah kanan Andi terdapat sungai yang kalau musim hujan akan meluap dan membanjiri daerah sekitar sungai.

"Rama!" teriak Andi keras, memanggil nama adiknya.

Berkali-kali Andi berteriak seperti orang gila. Tidak dia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang padanya.

"Rama! Lo di mana sih?" napas Andi terdengar menderu.

Tenaga Andi terasa terkuras saat mencari keberadaan adiknya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Letih itulah yang Andi rasakan saat ini tetapi dia tidak mungkin kembali tanpa membawa adiknya.

"Rama!" teriak Andi tanpa henti.

Andi berteriak tanpa henti hingga dia menyadari bahwa dia membutuhkan air untuk menjernihkan tenggorakannya yang kering.

Langkah kaki Andi terhenti ketika mendengar suara dari balik semak-semak yang tak jauh darinya. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang akan melalui jalanan ini bahkan kendaraan bermotor pun tidak melewatinya. Andi menelan ludah dengan paksa. Takut-takut yang keluar dari semak-semak sesuatu yang bukan Andi harapkan.

Sial! Andi merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"To-tolong." Rintih suara dari balik semak-semak.

Suara itu sangat Andi kenal. Suara itu adalah suara yang sudah membuat dirinya kebingungan setengah mati. Buru-buru Andi berlari ke arah semak-semak, berusaha untuk memastikan orang yang berada di sana.

"Ra-rama." Terkejut dengan kondisi yang terjadi pada adiknya.

"A-abang." Terdengar kelegaan pada ucapan Rama.

Andi segera membawa Rama keluar dari semak-semak. "Lo ngapain di situ. Kurang kerjaan aja. Tadi bapak marahin gue gara-gara lo gak pulang-pulang. Emangnya enak diomelin sama bapak?" Andi benar-benar meluapkan kekesalannya pada Rama. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin Rama mendapatkan rasa kesalnya namun Andi sudah kepalang tanggung.

Rama tidak banyak bicara. Dia menyadari bahwa kali ini dirinya salah. Bentakan Andi tadi membuat Rama sadar bahwa dia telah menyusahkan kakaknya karena telah mencarinya dan dimarahi.

"Maaf bang." Mati-matian Rama berusaha menahan isakannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Andi.

"Lain kali tuh kalau main jangan jauh-jauh. Coba tadi kalau gue gak lewat sini. Gue gak tahu nasib lo. Bisa-bisa bapak ngusir gue." Kini emosi Andi mereda namun bagi Rama tetap saja terdengar Andi sedang mengomeli dirinya.

"I-iya bang." Ucap Rama membalas ucapan Andi. Isakan lirih lolos begitu saja. "Maaf, Rama gak bakal ngulangin lagi. Biar abang gak diusir sama bapak."

Andi telah mengeluarkan Rama dari semak-semak. Dapat Andi lihat bahwa pergelangan kaki Rama terkilir. Dia tidak tega melihat kondisi adiknya. Andi mendengar jelas kalau Rama sedang menangis.

"Lo ngapa bisa kayak gini?" Andi membiarkan Rama untuk meluruskan kakinya terlebih dahulu. Terdengar rintihan kesakitan dari mulut Rama. "Udah lo gak usah nangis. Anak cowok tuh jangan keseringan nangis nanti gak bakal ada cewek yang mau sama cowok gampang nangis."

Ragu Rama menatap wajah Andi. Rama buru-buru mengusap air matanya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat cengeng di depan abangnya.

"Terus lo kenapa bisa kayak gini?" tanya Andi sekali lagi pada Rama.

Rama terdiam, dia takut untuk menjawab alasan dirinya seperti ini.

"Kalau ada orang nanya tuh dijawab. Bukan didiemin." Ucap Andi yang terdengar seperti membentak.

Rama menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia takut Andi akan memarahinya. Andi menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Rama tidak melihat wajahnya. Andi menyakini bahwa sekarang Rama sedang ketakutan atau lebih takut jika Andi memarahinya. Karena bagi Rama baru pertama kalinya Andi membentak dirinya seperti barusan.

"Gue gak bakal marah sama lo." Kini Andi berusaha membuat Rama tenang. Dia hanya khawatir dengan Rama. "Ceritain sama gue yang terjadi sama lo."

Andi tidak betul-betul marah hanya saja dia kesal dengan Rama.

"Tadi pas mau pulang ke rumah. Aku ketemu terus dikerjai sama Bejo dan kawan-kawannya. Aku sebenarnya mau melawan tapi aku inget pesan kakak. Jika semuanya masih bisa diselesaikan dengan damai maka tidak perlu adanya kekerasan. Ya udah, Rama diem aja. Gak tahunya Bejo dorong Rama sampai jatuh ke semak-semak. Setelah itu Rama ditinggal. Rama udah teriak-teriak tapi gak ada yang mau nolongin Rama. Yang ada orang-orang malah ketakutan."

Tiba-tiba Andi menyentil dahi Rama. "Bodoh, seharusnya lo ngelawan aja kalau sama si Bejo. Dia pengecualian buat pesan gue itu." Jika sudah menyangkut Bejo maka telinga Andi sudah sangat sensitif.

Sejak dulu Bejo tidak pernah bosan untuk menjahili Andi bahkan Rama. Selalu saja ada ulah Bejo yang membuat Andi geram. Dan Rama yang seperti ini adalah bukti bahwa Bejo sudah keterlaluan.

Rama mengusap dahi yang Andi sentil. "Ini sakit tahu, bang."

"Tapi sakitan mana sama kaki lo sekarang? Lain kali kalau lawan lo Bejo lebih baik lo ngelawan." Andi berusaha untuk membuat Rama bertindak tegas dengan perbuatan Bejo yang sudah di luar batas. "Gue kan udah ngajarin lo beladiri. Setidaknya lo bisa pake itu saat Bejo usil lagi sama lo.

Rama mengangguk. Dia merasa kaki kanannya terlalu sakit untuk bergerak.

"Lo bisa jalan gak?" tanya Andi ketika melihat Rama mencoba untuk berdiri.

"A-aduh." Rama hampir jatuh ketika dirinya mencoba untuk berjalan. Beruntung Andi menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Gue rasa lo gak bisa jalan. Gue gendong aja deh." Ucap Andi memperhatikan kaki Rama.

Rama merasa kakaknya begitu khawatir padanya. Walaupun terkadang kakaknya berbicara kasar pada Rama. Dia tahu sebenarnya Andi sangat sayang padanya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Tapi aku berat bang."

"Berisik lo. Cepet naik punggung gue. Biar cepet nyampe rumah. Tugas gue masih banyak nih. Lagian bapak pasti gak sabar buat ngomelin gue di rumah." Andi sudah siap dengan posisi jongkoknya. "Cepetan. Jangan pake lama."

"Nanti aku jelasin ke bapak biar abang gak diomelin." Ujar Rama. "Tapi beneran bang? Abang mau gendong Rama?" tanya Rama memastikan.

"Iya. Bawel banget deh. Lo kan gak bisa jalan."

Tidak butuh lama, Rama segera mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Andi dan naik ke punggung sang abang. Dengan hati-hati Andi bangkit. Dia tidak ingin membuat Rama semakin kesakitan.

"Jadi lo ngapain sampai main ke sana?" tanya Andi, berusaha untuk mengusir keheningan di antara mereka.

"Abis Rama bosan main di depan rumah. Selain itu teman-teman Rama lagi sibuk sama tugasnya." Jawab Rama.

"Tapi kan lo gak usah main sampe sana. Ketemu Bejo lagi."

Rama terdiam. "Maaf bang. Aku hanya berusaha mengusir rasa bosan."

"Bosan karena gue gak ikut main sama lo?" tanya Andi.

"Eh?" terkejut pertanyaan yang diberikan Andi padanya.

"Maafin gue ya gak bisa main sama lo tadi. Kalau tugas gue gak lagi banyak pasti gue nemenin lo main." Andi meminta maaf dengan tulus karena tidak menemani Rama bermain.

Rama yang mendengar permintaan maaf dari Andi merasa dirinya tidak jadi enak hati. "Abang gak pernah bikin kesalahan sama Rama kok."

"Rama, setiap manusia pasti pernah bikin kesalahan. Termasuk gue. Pokoknya abang minta maaf dan Rama gak boleh ngebantah."

"Tapi bang—" ucapan Rama terpotong.

"Sssst." Andi memberikan isyarat pertanda pada Rama untuk diam.

Andi membetulkan posisi Rama di punggungnya dengan perlahan.

"Bang, kalau capek turunin Rama saja." ujar Rama yang merasa tidak enak pada Andi. Walaupun Andi tidak merasa bahwa Rama memberatkan setiap langkahnya menuju rumah.

"Bang," rengek Rama.

"Hm,"

"Kalau capek. Rama biar jalan sendiri aja. Lagian udah mau nyampe rumah kok." Tidak enak hati melihat Andi yang sedang mengendongnya. "Ntar ibu sama bapak malah khawatir lihat Rama kayak gini.

"Gue gak bakal nurunin lo. Tenang aja di sana. Gue ini kan lelaki perkasa. Emangnya kayak lo? Lagian nanti kalau gue gak gendong lo nanti gue malah disalahin sama bapak." Sahut Andi yang kini kembali membenarkan posisi Rama yang merosot dari posisi semulanya.

Rama mengeratkan tangannya pada Andi.

"Maaf ya bang. Gara-gara aku, abang harus gendong aku sampai rumah." Kalau boleh jujur ingin rasanya Andi menyumpal mulut Rama yang tidak berhenti mengucapkan permintaan maaf. Tetapi Andi hanya diam saja. Dia takut dirinya malah akan membentak Rama.

"Untuk selanjutnya, lo harus hati-hati. Inget pesan gue barusan." Andi mengingatkan Rama tentang pesan yang dia sampaikan tadi.

Rama mengangguk. "Aku ngerti, bang."

"Bagus."

Rama menaruh dagunya di bahu Andi. "Aku sayang abang."

Andi mengulas senyum lembut di wajahnya.

"Bang," panggil Rama karena Andi tidak membalas ucapannya.

"..." Andi terdiam ketika Rama memanggil dirinya.

"Bang," kini Rama merengek.

"Iya-iya gue juga sayang sama lo. Udah jangan ngerengek mulu. Kuping gue jadi sakit." Ucap Andi dengan nada tinggi tetapi Rama malah tersenyum.

Rama mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Andi kembali membuat posisi Rama seperti semula. Setelah itu tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali di antara mereka. Andi dan Rama fokus dengan apa yang berada di dalam pikiran mereka.

"Bang Andi. Aku berharap kita bisa seperti ini sampai kita tua nanti. Dan Rama ingin jadi polisi. Biar nanti nangkepin orang jahat kayak Bejo." Rama memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Iya, gue berdoa yang terbaik buat lo." Andi berdoa dalam hatinya agar adik semata wayangnya dapat meraih sukses. Dia akan berusaha untuk membuat Rama menjadi apa yang adiknya inginkan walaupun dia harus mengorbankan dirinya.

Tetapi tidak ada yang tahu dengan nasib mereka ke depan. Bisa saja apa yang sudah mereka rencanakan menjadi berantakan ketika Tuhan sudah berkehendak.

"Lihat yang ada di papan." Seorang lelaki yang diketahui bernama Jaka sedang menerangkan target serbuan mereka kali ini.

"Dengar tempat ini sangat berbahaya. Tidak ada orang yang berani untuk ke sini. Di tempat ini terdapat seorang gembong narkoba yang bernama Tama yang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai perlindungan bagi orang-orang tak berkemanusian. Dengan kata lain penjahat kelas teri hingga kelas kakap." Lanjut Jaka dengan suara yang menaruh kebencian pada mereka.

"Lihat orang ini!" jaka menunjukan sebuah foto lelaki paruh baya dan foto dua orang lelaki. "Dia yang bernama Tama Riyadi. Foto sebelahnya bernama Mad Dog sebagai algojo dan Andi sebagai tangan kanan dan otak bisnis."

Rama tertegun ketika melihat foto yang sangat dia kenal tertancap di papan. Andi—kakaknya yang menghilang selama enam tahun dan ketika Rama mengetahui berita tentang Andi. Dia harus menghadapi bahwa Andi menjadi orang yang paling di cari oleh kepolisian.

"Sialan lo, bang." Gumam Rama seraya tersenyum miris melihat foto Andi yang mulai ditumbuhi kumis.

**THE END**


End file.
